Rukh
Rukh ("Rookh") is a main character in Barbarian Mine and Rukhar's Story. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Harlow's mate. He is the father of Rukhar and Daya II. His full name was originally Maarukh ("Mah-rookh"). Description He looks similar to Raahosh without the scaring and is handsome. He has a broad face and high cheekbones. He has sharp features and a heavy brow. He is smoky blue. Personality Rukh is often described as wild. Having grown up most of his life completely alone, he doesn't handle crowds or people well. When stressed and afraid he can become nearly feral. He is close friends with Vektal, the chief, and Raahosh, his brother. History Rukh is the son of Daya and Vaashan. He is brother to Raahosh. Daya did not like Vaashan. They already had one son together, Raahosh, when they resonated again. She wished to stay with her heart mate. Hektar, the tribe leader at the time, intended to allow this after resonance was fulfilled. However, this angered Vaashan who took him and his mother away on a hunt. Daya was already pregnant with Rukh at the time. When he was born Vaashan, Raahosh, and Daya when to hunt a sa-kohtsk. Raahosh was injured in the process and Daya died. Vaashan dropped Raahosh off at the tribe to be healed, lying and saying Rukh was dead. A few years later Vaashan was injured by a snow-cat, sickened and died. A young Rukh, aged about seven, dragged his body into a cave and buried him under rocks. After that lived alone hiding from the 'bad ones,' the other sa-khui that his father had taught him to hate and fear. Barbarian Mine Rukh was walking through the snow when he came across Harlow and began to resonate to her. Overwhelmed and somewhat frightened, Rukh knocked her out and took her back to a cave. When she woke she attempted to run away but failed. Over the next week, Rukh and Harlow learn to communicate on a very basic level. She also bathed him, getting him clean for the first time in years. After the bath, a group of sa-khui come by. Panicked and afraid of them Rukh leads them away, taking them to winter in the caves by the Great Salt Lake, an ocean. Once there Rukh shows Harlow the grave of his father Vaashan. A year later Harlow and Rukh are living on the coast. Harlow is heavily pregnant and very ill. Around this time a group from the main tribe have come to gather salt from the ocean. Rukh sees them and tries to gather their things together to run because his father taught him the other Sa-khui were 'bad ones'. However, Liz discovers Harlow in their cave. She is able to convince Rukh that Harlow is ill and needs to see the healer. Raahosh realized Rukh is his brother and Rukh takes him to see their father's grave. They all headed back to the tribe, and Rukh was unsure if he will stay. Soon Harlow gave birth and Rukh decides to stay with the tribe, realizing his father was wrong. Aftershocks Harlow, Rukh, and Rukhar were all in the elder's cave when the first earthquake occurred. Harlow fell to the bottom of the overturned ship, becoming injured in the process. Rukh rescued her. Vektal describes Rukh as becoming semi-feral as a reaction to the fear of this event. Later History Sometime during the seventh year, Harlow and Rukh resonated again. During the events of Barbarian's Choice, Harlow got her brain tumor removed by Niri in The Tranquil Lady's med bay. This saved her life as she was pregnant at the time. During Barbarian's Rescue, Rukh, Harlow, and Rukhar were among those captured by the slavers and kept aboard the Tranquil Lady. Harlow and Rukh stayed to help dismantle The Tranquil Lady. They sent Rukhar back to Croatoan. Throughout the first five books of the Icehome series, Rukh and Raahosh helped teach the former slaves and islanders how to hunt. In The Barbarian Before Christmas, Harlow and Liz were upset about being unable to return to Croatoan to be with their children. Rukh, along with Raahosh, helped cheer up with two of them up by learning Christmas carols. In Gail's Family, Rukhar, Raashel, and Aayla were brought to the Icehome Village. During Angie's Gladiator Harlow gave birth to Daya II. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters